Monsoon
by BlackWingsRainbowTips
Summary: Songfic. Max and Fang have finally saved the world. But a disaster soon ruins any fun. 4 years later, They may finally find eachother again? But how long will it take?Oneshot. T for safety


My first songfic. Hope it came out decent.

Enjoy!

(Fax and Iggy are 16 in flash back, 20 in current time)

MR(c) James Patterson

Monsoon(c)Tokio Hotel and their record company

GUIDE

_Song_

Story

_Flashback_

Fang burst into his room. The impact of his fist to the door cracked it.

"Dammit" he whispered.

He threw himself on his old mattress and turned on the laptop. A cold breeze wafted in.

"Great" he muttered. "The damn heater's broken"

Fang sighed and went to his blog.

**Still Lost **

**Date:1/19/12**

_I went out again today to search for her. We all did. No luck._

_Please Max, if you're reading this, please come back to us. We need you. I need you. _

_I want you to see what we've all become in the 4 years that you were gone. Everyone's so much older and mature. But it wont ever be the same. Max, I love you._

_-Fang_

Fang sighed. He had always said that last. No response ever came from her. Several times, random girls had claimed to be Max. He had went to their houses, but they all just wanted Fang. Some were happy for Max to be gone. He despised them and happily broke their hearts.

He put on iTunes and lay down.

_I'm staring at a broken door_

"How can I fix that?" he wondered aloud._  
_

_There's nothing left here anymore_

_My life has no meaning without Max anymore _he thought_  
_

_My room is cold  
It's making me insane_

The breeze came through the window and into the gray room. He zipped up his sweater.

_I've been waiting here so long_

_4 years_

He had the flashback again and again.

_Flashback_

_The flock had finally done it, they'd destroyed yet another Itex branch. The 12 and last one. _

_He and Max and been dating since #6. Life was great. They were flying somewhere. Anywhere. Right now, they didn't care. _

"_Max!" Nudge yelled! "A hotel! On the beach!" "Fine!" Max called back._

_They had stayed at the hotel for 3 days after that. On the 4__th__ night, they went on a harmless walk on the beach. _

"_Oh Fang" Max said. "I'm so glad we're together. "Me too" Fang cooed. _

_The couple lay under a palm tree. Within a half hour, they fell asleep in each other's arms._

_  
But now the moment seems to've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again_

_Fang stirred. "Max?" he opened his eyes. Max was breathing weird. She whispered something unintelligible. _

"_Huh?What?"_

"_Run!"she said as loudly as her raspy voice could. _

_He began to drag her away without question when something his neck._

"_Got them"_

_He knew it couldn't be perfect forever._

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,_

_Fang'd been looking for numerous years. _

_  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you_

_A large wave began building up. "What the hell" one of his captors thought. _

_It got bigger and bigger. This was Angel's work. It had to be. Then, it all struck the boat. _

_Max and Fang were sent flying, wings in, even farther from land. The cold water impact woke up Fang. _

"_MAX!" he yelled, unconcerned for himself. _

_No reply_

_A half moon's fading from my sight_

_He'd been up in the air for about 3 hours searching the seas for his one true love. _

_  
I see a vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone_

_He had no leads whatsoever._

_  
I know I have to find you now_

_He'd never love again for all he knew._

_  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

_He knew she was close. He could feel it. But where? All he heard was crashing waves and his own worn-out voice. He felt weary and headed for the hotel._

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt_

_If she was dead he could feel it. Something in him would tell him._

_  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you_

_Now Fang hated silence. If he wasn't focused, thoughts brought him back to Max and he'd cry all over again._

_  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon_

_That wave. That damn wave. Angel made a large wave. The winds of monsoon season only help her. She then directed it towards the boat. He wondered if she knew the damage. _

_-end flashback-_

_Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you_

Max put down her soda. She had a flash back to the day of the dreaded wave.

She had searched for hours on end for Fang. She didn't even know where she was.

After a 7 hour flight, she'd wound up in America. The worst part was, she didn't know what country the hotel was with the flock. They couldn't know where she was either.

Angel's power over water nearly killed her. Nudge's power of electricity and lightning would've been much more effective. Maybe even Iggy's power over fire. Or a bomb from Gaz.

The winds of that day and the coming storm only helped Angel's meaningful but futile effort.

She had searched for Fang's blog several times. She'd commented that it was her several times. But so had many others. On many occasions, Max thought she'd seen Fang or Iggy. They'd look the same after all this time.

Nudge and Angel, both 17 and 12, would be nearly unrecognizable since she'd last seen them. And Gazzy would be just the same, now at age 14.

Would she ever find them? Only time would tell.

_2 months later_

Max flew from New York to Arizona. It was time she saw her mom again. Something in her heart was going to drive her to the ends of the earth to find Fang. She felt weird on the way there. Like a premonition.

Hours later, she arrived at the doorstep. Magnolia began barking. "Coming" Dr.Martinez called out.

"Hel- Max! I've got a wondrous surprise for you!" the Doctor grabbed Max's smooth hand and brought her to the kitchen. "What Ella have another stupid boyfriend?"

"No Max. This is _good news_" she chuckled. "Come on in it's safe" 6 shadows arose from the hallway. Slowly making their way down the steps. The second tallest looked up and gasped. He ran towards Max and she tensed.

"_What the…"_

"Max! Max my love! You're alive" It was Fang. Smelt like Fang. Looked like Fang. Dressed like Fang. FANG!

I hugged him back hard. Tears fell upon my cheeks.

"MAX!" the rest of the flock yelled and cheered. They all ranted and invaded Fang and I's hug.

"We've missed you!"

"Where've you been?"

"We searched nearly everyday!"

"You look so much older now!"

I looked at each of them.

Iggy wasn't as pale now. His hair was a bit darker too.

Nudge is most likely a model, she had to be. She had everything a teenage girl could want on herself.

Gazzy is still and always will be my little trooper. He'd begin high school next year. I'm sure girls had loved him.

Angel looked so cute and sweet. She was pretty even at the young age of 12.

And Fang. Fang was still my knight in shining armor. His hair covered his eyes up a bit more. His skin somewhat darker, and his marvelous muscles showed through the black (o course) shirt.

"I…..I..I just…I don't know what to say…" I looked up and whispered

_Thank you_

_**Perhaps a bit sad in the beginning. Fang is going mad for Max. Max is lost. Sad songs make it worse. The worst day of their lives right after the world could officially be called saved. Then Angel's powers thinking she was doing a good thing. **_

But in the ending, all things Faxy prevailed :D

I hope it didnt suck too much!

Until the next oneshots (One with Nomega and the other with Ari as ),

Jayy

R/R please 3


End file.
